Anyone can love
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Ratchet and the team are out at a concert, and a girl is singing. Ratchet mentally gets mad and drives up behind the girl. what's Ratchet doing? read to find out. Ratchet/OC. Rated T for fighting.


Anyone can love

Miko watched as a girl and a boy stood in front of the crowd. _**Timber**_ started to play and the girl sang. The boy cut in and smiled at the girl. Ratchet growled and asked, "And why are we here?" "She's my sister idiot." Miko replied as she watched.

_**Promiscuous**_ started and Miko smiled. The girl started to sing and the boy sang the guy part. The boy walked around her and she smiled and winked to Miko. An emergency hummer drove up. Ratchet gulped and started to back up. He deactivated his holoform when he was at the back of the crowd and sped around and up in front of everyone.

"I was wondering when you would show." The girl stated before singing again. Ratchet grumbled. "What's Ratchet doing?" Miko hissed. _**Disturbia**_ started to play and the girl sang. The emergency hummer and Ratchet transformed at the same time. The three swayed back and forward at the same time.

Ratchet and the robot started to glow and they closed their optics. They transformed and sped around and around the girl. The team gasped and covered their eyes as Ratchet and the emergency hummer ran into each other, but saw as Ratchet and the hummer merged together. Ratchet transformed and smiled down at the girl as she sang.

His new armor glistened in the light. Robots walked up and Ratchet chuckled as the girl continued to sing like she didn't know this was happening. The team then saw it, the Autobot insignia around her neck, hanging down to her stomach on a chain. She had the insignia as earrings as well. The robots and Ratchet all sang the background. Ratchet picked her up and she smiled as she sang.

They all swayed back and forward. The girl smiled up at Ratchet and he smiled down at her. A jet flew up and Ratchet sat the girl down. He pulled out blasters and the girl watched with the robots and sang louder. The girl's eyes sparkled as she looked at Ratchet and a huge smile was on her face. The jet transformed to a robot and snarled at the girl.

"Megatron's going to get it." Whispered a robot. The girl continued to sing and sway. The former jet started forward and charged up his gun at her. He was blasted by Ratchet as he walked up. The girl smiled and watched as Ratchet kicked the scrap out of the former jet. The girl smiled as she sang.

Ratchet walked up to her and she sang louder on the last verses. Ratchet transformed as the girl ended the song and his holoform appeared behind her. The girl turned to Ratchet and he kissed her. The girl smiled and kissed back.

Miko stumbled back as she saw this. "Ratchet's kissing my sister!" she hissed. Ratchet heard this and so did Miko's sister. They smiled and Ratchet picked her up and kissed her fiercer. The robots laughed and the girl smiled as Ratchet did. The girl wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck and kissed him more. Ratchet kissed back just as much.

Miko was about to faint. Wheeljack held her up. Ratchet pulled away. The girl smiled. "SENTORUS!" Miko shrieked. Sentorus giggled. The jet rose up and Ratchet rolled his eyes and sat Sentorus down. Sentorus watched as Ratchet transformed and punched Megatron to scrap metal.

"Never knew the doc' had it in him." Bulk' whispered. The robots and Sentorus swayed back and forward as they watched Ratchet ground Megatron into a pulp. That's when she was snatched from behind. Sentorus turned to the robot and growled at him. A blaster was held to her head. **"RATCHET!"** she screamed.

Ratchet turned to her and blasted the Cybertronian's helm off. He caught Sentorus and sat her down. Megatron reached for her, but Ratchet stepped on his servo, releasing a screech from Megatron. Then a jet that the team knew was Megatron flew up. Ratchet growled and stood his ground. Both Megatrons merged on him.

The other 'bots were about to come in, but Ratchet shot them a warning glare. Ratchet started forward, a hard glare on his face plates. The Megatrons started to shoot at him. Ratchet snarled. One faced him while the other went for Sentorus. Ratchet didn't see this. Ratchet took down the Megatron the team knew and turned to see Sentorus struggling in the other Megatron's servo.

Sentorus suddenly glowed. She grew and Megatron's servo busted. Sentorus landed on the ground and punched Megatron, causing him to fly back. Sentorus snarled before crossing her arms. Ratchet looked relieved.

Sentorus stepped over the team, who was now the only ones there, and walked off. "Sentorus." Ratchet stated and Sentorus looked at him. "Come with me and my team." "This is your team, Ratchet." Sentorus replied. Ratchet shook his helm and motioned to the team.

"I teamed up with them when I lost you." Ratchet supplied. The other Cybertronians walked up to his side. "I already discussed with the others, they want to go." Ratchet finished. Sentorus nodded and transformed to a Porsche. The others transformed as well. Ratchet led the way across the land and the team wasn't far behind, watching in disbelief.

Miko had now passed out.


End file.
